New Life
by Death Knight of Camelot
Summary: Fem! Merlin with Arthur/Merlin pairing. This is just a random one shot that came to me and I wanted to share it with you all! Please read and leave me a review about what you thought about it. Thanks in advance!


Arthur was pacing nervously outside his wife's chambers. She had gone into labor that afternoon and he was not allowed to be in the room with her right now, even his status as king would not permit him entry. Only women were allowed in until after the birth. He could hear her screaming and wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and comfort her. To put it bluntly, he was scared for her and his child. His own mother had died in child birth and he nearly died as well. Arthur knew he couldn't bear it if his wife, child or both died. It would be too much. It was at times like this that he began to understand his father more. While he may not have agreed with everything he did, he was still able to understand why. He vaguely wondered if he would do the same thing his father did if his wife died tonight. He continued to think and panic and worry to himself. His mind drifted back to one incident that still irked him to this day, he still hadn't enacted his revenge completely, but he would when that insufferable lord came to see the new heir of Camelot.

****FLASHBACK****

Arthur was not a happy prince right now. His father had just assigned his _man_servant to some stuffy lord from the north that would be here for a couple weeks. His father and the noble would be talking about trade routes and other things Arthur really didn't care about at the moment. There was only one thing on his mind right now: protect Merlin from the stuffy lord.

He was the only one in the castle other than Gaius and of course Merlin, who knew Merlin's secret. He had found out on accident when he was treating a wound from a bandit and had asked for Merlin to remove the shirt he was wearing. What a surprise he got. Merlin was not a boy, he was actually a she! He could remember the fear in her eyes when realization flicked across his face. At first he had been furious that she had lied to him and thought that she used an enchantment on him, but he knew that was ridiculous once he calmed down and talked to her.

From that day on he had become extremely protective over her, he made sure to let everyone know she was his and she alone served him. He just couldn't do that to his father obviously. Also in that time they had grown to love each other, which made this situation even more uncomfortable. Normally Merlin was good at pretending to be a boy, but something about this lord put him on edge which just made him worry even more for Merlin. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his father who told him to show Lord Henry to his rooms.

"Yes sire" he replied and motioned for Lord Henry to follow him. On his way out of the throne room he shot Merlin a look that said for her to go to his chambers and wait for him. She bowed and followed out after them. She went to tend to Lord Henry before she met with Arthur.

She had just barely closed the door to Arthur's chamber before he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and they only broke apart when they needed air. They just looked at each other for a while in comfortable silence. Arthur was the first to talk.

"Lord Henry will only be here for a couple weeks but I still don't want you near him. Promise me you do what you have to and then leave. His reputation for punishing insolent servants is well known. I don't want anything like that happening to you."

"I'll be fine Arthur. You know I can play the perfect servant if I need to."

"Then put on that act every time you see him; even if it's from the other side of the castle." He replied seriously, ignoring her playful tone. She knew he was being serious so she became serious too.

"I promise you that I will not give him any reason to punish me, you have my word."

"Thank you, but don't think I won't be watching after you anyway. You are _my_ servant and serve only me" he smirked.

"Do you know just how much of a prat you can be sometimes?"

Merlin laughed as she felt him pull her even closer to him. As if he was trying to make them into one being. His only response was to kiss her again. Merlin was sure he would have kept her there all night if she didn't forcibly push herself out the door.

The next evening Lord Henry had called Merlin to his chambers. As she promised she stayed silent, eyes down on the floor and didn't speak unless spoken too. And she made sure to use all his titles. But it seems that wasn't good enough, apparently she didn't do her duties fast enough to please him.

"What is taking so long boy? What is so hard about cleaning my room? I would like to go to bed tonight sometime."

"I'm sorry my lord" she said picking up her pace and clearing the dishes on the tables and putting away his things, but not without mumbling a retort.

"If you weren't such a pig this wouldn't take so long. Honestly are you that lazy" she said under her breath, but he heard her. The next thing she knew his hand was around her throat and squeezing hard. _Definitely going to leave a bruise _she thought bitterly.

"What did you just say boy?"

"Nothing my lord"

"I don't believe you. You will be punished for your insolence and for lying to your master."

He released her just as she saw spots begin to float into her vision; she was trying to catch her breath when Lord Henry marched to his wardrobe and pulled out a leather belt. He went back to stand in front of Merlin still gasping slightly on the floor. She knew what was going to happen next and promised herself she wouldn't cry out, giving the lord the satisfaction he wanted from this.

Merlin walked slowly into Arthur's chambers carrying his breakfast and setting it out on the table. She made her way over to his bed to open the curtains and then moved about cleaning up the clothes on the floor; wincing every few movements. She didn't want to let Arthur see her grimacing knowing it would only lead to him doing something stupid. Arthur had made his way to the table to eat his breakfast and was halfway through before he turned to speak to her. Before he spoke however he watched as she picked up a shirt and saw her face twist in silent pain. In a second he was at her side trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong Merlin? Tell me."

"It's nothing Arthur, must have slept in a weird position for too long" but Arthur could see straight through the thin lie.

"Liar. Tell me or I will forcibly find out on my own"

With a sigh Merlin reached up to her neckerchief and untied the loose knot in back. As the cloth fell away to reveal the dark hand shaped bruise Lord Henry had given her. She could see the cold fury and rage burn in Arthur's eyes as he tensed looking at the mark on her neck. Slowly he reached up to try and size the print and found it was slightly bigger than his meaning someone older than him had done this. He had his suspicions but needed to know for sure.

"Who. Did. This. To. You?" he asked punctuating every word, trying to control his rage. He would have their head.

Merlin didn't answer and lowered her eyes.

"It was Lord Henry wasn't it? I'll kill him" he growled staring over head, formulating a plan.

Quickly Merlin looked up at him placing her hands on his chest in an effort to calm him.

"Don't Arthur. If you do we could be found out and your father would either have me killed or sent somewhere else. Please don't do anything. It's not worth it."

"You are worth it. Servant or not he had no reason to do that. Has he done anything else to you?"

She didn't want to say anything, but he would find out eventually somehow.

"I was cleaning up his chambers, but not fast enough for his liking. And without thinking I made a comment that he heard. He grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall and told me I was to be punished for lying and being rude to my master. Next thing I know he standing over me with a leather belt…"

She felt Arthur tense under her hands. He knew what must have happened. He gently pulled her behind the changing screen and had her lift the back of her shirt, exposing her back. He felt his blood literally begin to boil as he looked at the welts and bruises that covered her back. He imagined it was the same all over her body knowing the lords reputation. As she put her shirt back down he gently turned her around to face him and kissed her.

"I can't let him get away with this. Don't worry; I already have a plan that won't fail. I will take care of it tomorrow" he said still holding her close to him, almost possessively.

"What is this plan? Please tell me" Merlin asked innocently and curiously.

"There is a rule about how visiting nobles are expected to treat another's property. It goes for their servants as well. The property is to be returned to the owner in the same condition it was before being borrowed. And you have not been returned to me in your original condition and are currently unable to fully perform the duties I require of you as a _manservant" _Arthur said with a small smirk leaning down to kiss Merlin again.

"Is that really true?"

He just nodded,

"And I will prove it tomorrow in front of the court."

"Will I have to be there as _evidence_?"

"No, they will believe my word over his. Only my father's word is above mine."

Merlin just nodded as she rested her head on his chest, relaxing into him. He just held her for a while until he noticed that he was supporting her more than her own feet so he told her to go back to her chambers for the rest of the day. She mumbled something incoherent and left.

The next day Arthur marched into the council chambers and threw his gauntlet at Lord Henry's feet who happened to be talking to Uther.

"Arthur what is the meaning of this?" the king said in a cold and warning tone.

"I believe Lord Henry knows the answer" he replied calmly.

"I assure you sire I don't"

"Arthur…" Uther warned again.

"By your orders my manservant was to be tending to him for the duration of his stay. It has come to my attention that my manservant is now unable to perform all the duties I require of him."

"But what does this have to do with me sire?" Lord Henry asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"My servant has sustained injuries from you. He says that you punished him by whipping him with a leather belt and choking him because he wasn't performing his duties for you fast enough" Arthur was impressed with himself for keeping his voice so calm, despite the utter rage that was boiling just beneath his skin.

"You are challenging me over a mere _servant? _My lord surely you see this as a bit extreme for an insolent servant." He directed the last part at Uther.

The king eyed his son and then turned to the lord.

"While it is unusual for this to happen because of a servant, it still within my sons rights to challenge you. If you had a problem with your servant you could have requested a new one. As a visiting noble it is not your place to punish servants, much less the personal servants of the royal family. His challenge stands."

The lords eyes went wide for a fraction of a second but he schooled his features as he picked up Arthur's gauntlet.

"Lay out your terms."

"Single combat, noon tomorrow, first blood"

"I accept your terms"

With that Arthur bowed to his father, turned on his heel and left the council chambers. No one saw the smug smirk that flashed across his face once the doors closed behind him. He immediately went to his chambers to tell Merlin.

He walked into his chambers and locked the door behind him. Merlin was scrubbing the floors at the far end of his chambers. Quietly he made his way over to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her up to face him and causing her to squeak. Arthur just laughed as he bent down to kiss her passionately.

"Don't do that again! You scared me to death!"

"You look alive and gorgeous to me" he quipped.

"I don't know about the gorgeous part" she said with a small smile.

"Well I do know about the gorgeous part so you can just leave it to me" he said and kissed her again.

"Was there a reason you came in here? Other than to pick on me"

"Yes actually. I just came from the council chambers after challenging _Lord_ Henry to a dual tomorrow at noon. To first blood."

"I still don't understand why you did that. I'm just a servant, and a lousy one from what you are constantly telling me" she smiled.

Arthur just pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip on her waist.

"You are more than just a servant. Never forget that. Do you remember the promise I made you?"

"You mean the one about you making me your queen?"

He nodded and grinned.

"But you can't. Your marriage will have to be a political one and you'll need legitimate heirs of noble blood. And I am no noble."

"That doesn't matter. Once I'm king I can marry anyone I want, and I won't have any other woman have my heirs. And none of them are as noble as you. I will keep my word, just you watch. After my coronation I'm naming you my queen."

Merlin just shook her head and smiled as she looked up at him. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He returned the gesture and brought his hands up to hold her face, gently running his thumb over her beautiful cheekbones. They just stood there for a few minutes looking into each other's eyes, glimpsing their future.

"You can be a real prat sometimes you know. But it just makes me fall for you even more" she smiled.

Noon came all too soon for Merlin. She knew that Arthur was an incredible sword fighter, but that didn't mean she was any less nervous for him. She was currently with him in his tent, dressing him in his armor. Having done it numerous times already she knew perfectly how he liked certain pieces placed and how tight to make others. To him, Merlin mad his armor feel like a second skin, unlike other servants. She put his helmet in one arm and handed him his sword, then stood back to admire her handiwork with a smirk.

"Aren't you forgetting something, _Mer_lin?"

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, before smiling and moving forward. She pressed herself against him as she leaned up and kissed him.

"A token for my champion"

She could feel Arthur relax a bit under her hands that were on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled before saying,

"I shall return the favor my lady."

"You better. And I would expect it to be returned even better than when it was given" she smirked up at him.

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Always so demanding"

"Go. It wouldn't do for you to be late to the challenge you started."

"Yes ma'am" he said with a mock salute and literally marched out of the tent leaving Merlin quietly chuckling to herself.

The fight was over rather quickly, but it wasn't any less vicious. Arthur's strikes were extremely powerful and quick. People were sure he was going to kill the lord at one point or another. But in the end Arthur stood over the lord, glaring at the man and pressed his sword point under his chin, drawing blood.

After the incident with Lord Henry, Merlin was never assigned to a visiting noble. She was either away on business for Arthur or visiting her family in her home village. It was noticed by all but none dared say anything, for fear of what the Prince might do to those who spoke out.

****END FLASHBACK****

Arthur smirked as the memory faded away. His smirk was wiped away when he heard the door to his wife's chambers open. His expression morphed into worry and curiosity as he looked at the flushed looking midwife. Other than looking tired, her face was unreadable and Arthur began to panic. But suddenly she broke into a wide smile.

"You make come and see you wife sire. And may I be the first to offer my congratulations" she said with a small bow.

Arthur allowed a small smile to start making its way onto his face as he hurried into the room. The smile nearly split his face in two as he saw his wife sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She smiled up at him as he came to her side. The other people in the room left quietly with smiles, so the new parents could bond with their child.

"We have a son Arthur" Merlin said quietly.

The king felt his breath catch in his throat as reality hit him. He was a father now and he had a son. _A son._

"Here, hold him."

And with shaking hands Arthur took his son into his arms and smiled down at the boy who was looking up at his father with bright blue eyes. The wave of emotion that flooded over Arthur was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He smiled as the feeling took over every sense in his body. The boy hadn't taken his eyes off his father and Arthur took a moment to study him.

His son was a perfect blend of the two of them. He had his mother's eyes but his father's face. His small shock of hair was not dark like Merlin's but not blonde like his, it was a dark blonde almost brown.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Merlin spoke up, sounding very tired.

"What will you name him?"

Ever since he was a boy there was always one name he liked and wanted to name his first born son. It never changed over the years, and now it seemed to suit his son perfectly.

"Amhar, he is to be called Amhar" he smiled turning to face his wife who was smiling.

"Prince Amhar Pendragon of Camelot" she said trying out the name, "It's perfect, I love it."


End file.
